


Larry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 13 year old Girl!louis 15 year old harry have they're first time and get caught by Gemma please thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabble

Louis lays back against the pillows on Harry’s bed, spreading her legs and allowing her boyfriend to go between them. Harry smiles up at her then starts kissing down Louis’ neck, between her breast and down her stomach.

 

“You ready, baby?” He asks, sitting back and holding onto Louis’ hand tightly. Louis nods, letting out a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, c’mon. Do you have the condom?” She asks, taking off her glasses and leaning over to set them on Harry’s bedside table. Harry nods, reaching for his jeans on the floor and taking out the condom. He opens the package and rolls it on, jerking himself a few times before going between Louis’ legs and holding his cock to her pussy.

 

Louis moans at the touch, wrapping her legs around Harry’s and scooting up the bed a little more so they can get a better angle. Once Harry pushes halfway inside her, he leans down and kisses Louis to relax her a little before pushing in the rest of the way.

 

“Shit, Harry,” Louis says, biting on Harry’s bottom lip, feeling so full. Harry starts to thrust in earnest then, grabbing Louis’ thighs and holding them apart so he thrust in harder.

 

“Fuck, Lou. So wet for me, babe. Shit,” He says, leaning down and resting his head between Louis’ neck and shoulder.

 

“Harry,” she moans, digging her nails into Harry’s back and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Shit, shit, shit, feels so good,” She whines, meeting him halfway with every thrust.

 

“Like that, babe? Like how I’m fucking you? First person inside your tight little pussy, fuck. So tight, baby,” He says. “Love it so much. Love y-”

 

“Harry have you seen my- Oh my God!” Harry gasps at the sudden noise, turning around and seeing Gemma standing in his doorway with wide eyes.

 

“Gem! Get out!” He yells, grabbing a blanket and covering his and Louis’ body with it. Without saying another word, Gemma slams the door shut and walks away. Harry groans and turns back to Louis, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Fuck, that was so embarrassing,” Harry says. “I’m so sorry.” He continues, reaching up and moving a strand of hair away from Louis’ face. Louis’ cheeks are bright red and her eyes are wet from being fucked so hard. “Please say something.” He begs.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t bother to lock your door,” Louis finally says, biting her lip and giggling a little. Harry laughs, burying his face back into Louis’ neck and letting out a stream of chuckles.

 

“I didn’t know she was home!” He defends, pressing kisses up and down Louis’ neck a minute later. “Guess that kind of ruined the moment, huh?” He says, about to pull out of Louis. Louis stops him with her legs, squeezing them tighter around Harry’s waist.

 

“No, it’s fine. Jus-just keep going. She already saw. Might as well finish.” Louis says with a shift of her hips, making Harry cock go in deeper. Harry groans, pulling out for a minute before slamming back in, doing his best to go back to his previous pace.

 

“Yeah, like that, right there,” Louis moans, arching her back and making Harry go even deeper. After a few more thrusts, Louis’ whole body is shaking and she’s moaning loudly, gripping onto Harry’s bedsheets tightly. “Fuck.” She says as her legs stop shaking.

 

Harry comes into the condom a few thrusts later, Louis clenching tight around his cock. Harry pulls out after he comes down, tieing off the condom and tossing it into his bin. He rolls off of Louis and lays on his back, stretching out his body and letting Louis roll on top of him.

 

“Wow,” She says, wrapping a leg over Harry and cuddling closer. “Hopefully things aren’t too awkward at dinner tonight,” She laughs. Harry groans and starts running a hand through Louis’ long hair.

 

“Maybe we should eat at yours…” He says. Louis laughs, burying her face deeper into Harry’s neck.

 

“Probably, yeah.” She says, squeezing Harry’s side.

 

“I love you,” Harry says a minute later, rubbing Louis’ back and kissing her forehead. Louis looks up at him and blushes, kissing Harry back.

 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on tumblr!](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
